Forbidden Love
by 21Star
Summary: Sonic had a happy life with his boyfriend, Silver, waiting for their baby, but all their dreams were shatter, because of Eggman. THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI,MPREG,RAPE,BAD OR STRONG LANGUAGE,DRAMA AND MORE. Main Couples: SonicxSilver,EggmanxSonic,MephelisxSilver NO FLAMES! EDIT: RE-WRITTEN
1. Revenge Is Love

Chapter 1 Name=

{Revenge Is Love}

(Sonic P.O.V)

[Remembering]

(Flashback begins)

I had a happy life here in Mobius, with my boyfriend, Silver the hedgehog. He and I were very happy because he was pregnant with our baby. We been dating 4 years, we were planning on getting married on someday soon; everything was ready for the wedding, the wedding day and everything. I was so happy my very special moment, imagine, you're happy with the one you love so much, nothing can go wrong, everything will end happy right?

WRONG!

That's what I thought but until that day came, that horrible nightmare. It all happened when:

I was in a park walking around, as the wind blew softly through my long blue quills; the petals of the beautiful flowers blew. The sweet smell of the flowers, beautiful they were, the last time I saw them, the last time i remember them.

I knew a lot about flowers names and its meanings, I grabbed 4 kinds of flowers, the first one is Amaranth (Globe), and its meaning is Immortal Love. The second one is Baby's Breath, its meaning Innocence, Gladness, The third is Blue Bell (Harebell, Campanula) and its meaning Constancy, Never ending love, Gratitude, Appreciation. My last flower I choose is, Camellia (White), meaning Adorable, Lovable.

I sat down on the grass to smell the flowers, I love my flowers I picked especially the Camellia (White), it reminds me of Silver since he's adorable and lovable, I laid down on the grass, closed my eyes, my hands on the back of my head. Then I felt something hit me very hard on the head, my vision got blurry, I tried opening them but instead I closed my eyes slowly, the last thing I saw was someone standing in front of me.

Several Hours passed, when I woke up, and I found myself in a small cage in a dark room I tried to get in a comfortable place but when I accidentally touched the bars of the cage it shocked me until I was really weak and couldn't move or even open my eyes. But, I did my best to keep them open then, a brown hedgehog, with a black jacket, some black boots, his eyes where it supposed to be white was black and the center bloody red, like Metal Sonic, maybe robots eyes, and had some gloves came to the room and saw me there lying, there looking all weak. I got really scared when I saw him but I didn't let it showed. He sort of looked like Eggman. He said:

"Hello, Sonic"

I was really confused and then I said "Who...are...you?"

"Hmph, you really don't know" he said and getting a little closer

I backed away against the cage, "I... would know...if I met a...bro-" I said then it hit me I know who he is,

"EGGMAN!" I yelled as I faceplam myself, his voice changed to a softer and younger one.

"Took you long enough, and beside I go by Ivo now" Fine, Ivo said.

"What... happen… to you?"

"None of your business." He sounded annoyed,

I just smirked, "Dumbass"

"And by the way your flowers" He showed me the flowers and then he threw them on the ground and stepped on them. My smirked faded, hot tears of anger were rising on my eyes, my eyes squinted then I said:

"You...bastard..."

I then with all I had left "BASTARD" I couldn't hold it any more, I just cried and whimpered like a puppy that has been kick around a lot, it hurts a lot. He opened the little cage, which I was still in there and it surprised me that Egg- I mean Ivo carried me bridal style I was crying still and in his chest. He placed me on a metal table, gently. He strapped me in the metal table by the waist, stomach, wrists, knees, and my neck which kind off ache. Which he was typing something on his computer I couldn't see what it was though… I asked him, well kind off

"Why...are you doing this?!"

"Because it's my revenge" He simply said,

"But... why, once I remember I even ask you we could stop this enemy battle thing and just be friends, like we use to be, remembered?" I said almost a whispered, he stopped for a while and then I thought of something maybe he'll let me go if I keep telling him this thing about how we use to be friends...

"And I never told you this but..."

"What?" He sounded sad.

"When we fought the last time... I started to have develop feelings for you, I tried to ignore it but it just... keep coming back... " I said,

"You're...just lying so I don't do this right? You always a liar Sonic the hedgehog, that's why our friendship ended because you betrayed me and went to do something else!" He yelled turning back; I got really scared when he did that,

"No, Ivo I'm not just saying this. I really mean it." I said, Huh? Did I really just say that...Outloud?

"…" Ivo didn't say anything and continue doing whatever he was doing.

"Ivo... please believe me just this once..." My voice cracked, I was close to tears,

"It's too late, Sonic" Ivo said and pressed a button on the computer and walked towards me,

He then put a put a cloth on my mouth and eyes tied it. I mumbled that I was sorry and I really have feelings for him, I still wondering if I really meant it or just said it to save myself.

"Save your breath Sonic... No use convincing me, my mind is already made up." Ivo said calmly,

[Please Ivo don't do it] I thought,

He ejected some sort of needles in my arm, one in my stomach and Ivo pressed the needle deep inside my stomach, and another in my you know...crotch, that one hurt it the most. I was crying hard there. He put another cloth on my eyes, and I felt like he was wiping my tears away. I don't know what was happening. I closed my eyes very tight, because I felt something sharp in my entrance, I tried moving, and it earned me another hard thrust from whatever was invading my entrance, I felt numbed, and pain. When I did tried to actually struggling the thing thrusts even harder into me I cried a lot. I can hold it no more it's too much pain. So, I blanked out...

{End of Flashback}

... [Why did you do it, Ivo I said I was sorry and I loved you]...


	2. At the Hospital

Chapter Name :{ At the Hospital}

(Sonic P.O.V)

Augh... my head hurts,

I woke up in a hospital; I saw a couple of my friends were sleeping in a couch. They were Sally, Shadow, Blaze, Nazo, Scourge, and… Silver, he was sitting on the chair besides me and his head rested in the bed, sleeping peaceful. I don't really remember anything, Silver woke up and said:

"Hey Sonic, how are you?"

"Good... I guess" I smiled

"So what happened to you?" Silver said sounding worried,

"What do you mean? Because, I don't really remember anything that happened last night…" I said sounding a little bit tired,

"Oh, Well actually 2 months ago, Nazo and I were out to find you, since I told you, we were going to the beach and when I went to your house, you weren't there so I called Nazo, and we went to search for about 2 months since we didn't see, anyways we went through a forest and…there was where we found you, near a lake but your head was on the grass and your body was on the lake and it was all bloody especially…from your... you know where." He said very worried,

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked surprised.

"Umm… no" Silver nervously shook his head

" But what happened to me, I can't remember anything, really" I thought to myself,

I tried to sit up but my whole body ached,

"Maybe you should stay down and relax"

I nodded

My other friends woke up, except I would consider Scourge and Shadow more as rivals.

They start asking me questions

I simply said "I don't know"

They all looked at me, weird like if I was crazy, I shrugged it off though

"He probably faking it, all he probably wants is attention." Scourge said,

I glared at him when he said that, and well everyone laughed. My body hurts when I tried to reach for him and punch him, I groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nazo asked,

"Yeah, but everything hurts a lot"

The nurse came in it was Bunnie, yay she's my favorite nurse, well I actually like her since, she didn't get mad when I broke up with Amy, she's one of Amy closest friends, some of Amy's other friends did, and they didn't want me around,and got angry at me but thats okay since I got my own friends here with me, anyways she said:

"I have the results about whats wrong with you, Sonic" She said out loud, as she held out a big envelope

"What is it?" I asked

She toked out a paper out of the envelope,

"Damn it, wrong paper!" She said while exiting the room and maybe gets the right paper this time,

(2 Hours Later)

Everyone left because it was really dark already, and Silver wanted to stay but I conviced him to leave after a hour of arguing, and damn it Bunnie hasn't come with the paper that says what I have. Another 20 minutes pass... Oh, now she comes.

"Sonic, sorry I took so long" She said panting,

"It's okay Bunnie, just wanna know what's wrong with me" I said with a smiled,

She took out the paper her face turned pale, "Well I don't know how to you this..." She trailed off

"Come on you can tell me what ever it is." I said trying to convince her,

"Ah, it's that you're... I dont know how to say it because its going to be weird Silver's pregnant and..."

Silver? What does he have to do with anything wrong with me ..."Come one you can say-" I was cut off because I suddenly had the urge to throw up,

"Here" Bunnie said while handing me the bucket that was right next to her , I throw up. My stomach started to hurt a lot now. When I stopped, she said;

"Okay, I'll tell you..." She inhaled and then exhaled

"You're pregnant."

"Oh that's fine I thought you said that I w-…..I'm pregnant!" I felt like I was going to faint.

I'm pregnant... it raced through my mind, never wanting to leave. What's Silver going to think... maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet...


	3. The Unexpected Visit

{Chapter name- The Unexpected Visit}

(Sonic P.O.V)

_I'm pregnant..._

That's all I can think of…Fuck how in the heck am I going to tell Silver, and he's pregnant too.

Bunnie then left, I still can't believe it; lots of questions came in my mind, especially who did it? Why? I can't remember a thing that happened to me.

Bunnie came in and said that someone is here to visit me and if I wanted them to come in. I said sure, some company can get my mind of the pregnant thing.

I felt tried so I closed my eyes for a while and saw someone sitting in the chair next to me...It was a brownish hedgehog with brownish hedgehog, with a black jacket, some black boots, his eyes where it supposed to be white its black and the center bloody red, like Metal Sonic, maybe robots eyes, and had white gloves;

"Umm, who are you?" I asked him, I tried to sit up but I groaned because it hurts when I move

"Err, my name is Ivo and I'm umm come here to check if you were doing okay." He said in such a soft voice, wow he looks good-looking.

"Why?"

"Umm, from one of your friends" He answers

"Hmm, you look very familiar, but I don't know who?" Like if I saw him before,

"Err, I get that a lot"

"Not to be a bother but can you hand me that bucket" I said softly,

"Um sure" Ivo said while grabbing the bucket and handing it to me,

I threw up in the bucket, my throat hurts a lot can't even speak well, I felt so frail. When I sat up again I wiped my mouth with a tissue that I had in my hand and threw it to the garbage that was next to me.

"So umm, what's your name?" Ivo asked,

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog, fastest hedgehog alive" I said very proudly he-he,

Ivo laughed, "Nice name"

"He-he I know, so what ACTUALLY brings you here, Ivo?" I said happily

"Umm, well I want to know what's wrong with you. And if you're doing fine, one of your…Err friends asked me, since they had a busy schedule" Ivo said,

"Hmm, which of my friends are talking about?"

"Umm, that's not important" Ivo said quickly

"Hmm, okay?"

"So…"

"Oh, right well I'm…"

"What?" Ivo asked,

"Pregnant" I said almost in a whispered but loud enough to be heard,

"You are!?" Ivo asked, his voice sounded like happy?!

"Yeah" I pouted, "You must think I'm a freak or man-whore right now, don't you?"

"No I don't, actually right now since I walked inside to see you. I think you're the most beautiful person I ever seen"

"I-I" Right now I'm blushing, damn he left me speechless,

He simply smirked, "What, cat got your tongue?"

"A-are you toying with me, Ivo?" I said blushing furiously,

"Maybe, sweetheart"

"You know I can't ever-"I was cut off because, his lips connected with mine passionately.

He was grabbing my cheeks and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Kissing him, I know it was wrong but I don't know... It felt somehow good no perfect like if I were dreaming. Tongues wrestling for dominance, we broke the kiss for air, I was panting and he was too. He stoked my blue quills, gently.

"Why did you kiss me?" I told him,

"I... wanted too…"

"But, you know ... I-I have to go back with my boyfriend,Silver. I can't just let him go solo, I have to be with him, and because of my baby…I'm sorry" I told him with tears in my eyes he wiped them off,

"I know" He said as he got,

"Well, your handsome so you might find that lucky someone!" I said with a wink, and chuckling,

"Ha-ha, I brought you this book about flowers…Umm one f your friends told me you liked flowers a lot" He said handing me the book,

"Thanks" I said while taking the book and flipping through the pages,

"You're welcome, well I have to go bye" While giving me a kiss on the forehead, I blushed and said goodbye.

Damn it, I have a bad feeling about this… I might be falling in love with this brown hedgehog I met, but I only love Silver, yeah only Silver… Possibly Ivo…*Sigh*


	4. Problem

**_{Chapter Name- Problem}_**

**_(Sonic's P.O.V)_**

I know it's probably wrong that I started to develop these feelings for Ivo. Silver is pregnant, and I'm about to get married to him.

Right now my phone is ringing; I should probably pick up, but I'm too lazy to do that. After a few seconds, I decide to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonic," It was Nazo in the other line.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I'm just here hanging around with Silver and Scourge, how about you?"

"Nothing, but there's something I've got to tell" I whisper just loud enough for it to be audible, because if Bunnie hears me, she'll interrogate me about it.

"What is it?" Nazo whispered back.

"Well, could you come here when you got time? Because Silver might hear this." I responded shyly.

"Oh, okay. I'll come in about… 15 minutes." Nazo replied.

"Okay, bye."

"See you then." He hung up on me.

This is so wrong… I shouldn't tell anyone about these feelings, but I'll probably- I got a text message from someone, it was Nazo:

_'Sonic, I'm sorry but Silver really wanted to come and see you. (awkward smiley face)'_

Crap, so that means I can't tell Nazo. Right now, someone's opening the door. I'm Worried that it might be Silver, what if he knows the truth? And tells everyone about it? And what if- my thoughts were interrupted because Bunnie came inside the room.

"Hey Sonic, how you doing?" She asked.

"So-so." I'm not really in the mood to talk.

"You got a visitor" She told me.

"Who is it?" I asked. It's probably Nazo and the rest.

"Ivo~" Bunnie winked at me.

"Ivo?!" I said practically yelling, he came and visited me? And why the hell did she wink at me?

"Yeah" She said as she left to open the door revealing Ivo.

"Hey Ivo how you been buddy?" I asked. Buddy? I usually say that to people I really know… Something might be wrong with me…

"I'm leaving" Bunnie opened the door again and closed it behind her.

"I've been well, what about you?" Ivo sat down on the chair that was next to me, his hand was inches away from mine, I want to grab it.

"Great." I must be, 'cause Ivo is here with me he-he… wait? What the fuck am I thinking? I'm with Silver…

"My boyfriend and other friends are coming, by the way." I don't know why, but it felt wrong to say 'my boyfriend'.

"Oh" I couldn't help but notice his unhappy face when I said that. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed Ivo's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Ha-ha" I laughed while my cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I lo-" Ivo started to say something, but was interrupted by a loud bang.

The door opened to reveal to be Nazo, Silver… and Mephiles?! What the fuck is he doing here?

"Hey Sonic~" Silver walked to the other side of the bed and pulled me into deep, passionate kiss. I tried to push Silver off, but gently because he's pregnant. I had to let go of Ivo's hand when I did that… though I didn't want to.

"How are you doing Sonic?" Nazo asked me.

"Good" I answered, while giving him a thumb-up.

"Who's he?" Silver asked while death glaring at Ivo.

"He's my best friend." I answered immediately. Where the hell did that came from? Shit…

"He-he your friend is handsome~" Nazo smiled playfully.

"Hey, hands off!" I laughed while giving Nazo playful nudge.

"What did you say?!" Silver yelled angrily.

"N-n-nothing, sir." I whimpered while hiding under the covers.

"Hey guys, don't fight again…" Nazo pleaded.

Then my eyes landed on Mephiles's cold hearted ones. "Why is he here anyways?" I asked accusingly while gesturing to Mephiles.

"Cause he cares for you." Silver replied.

"Pfffffft. Since when do you care for me?" I asked the dark hedgehog.

"Because Silver cares you… so I should… too" He answered sourly.

"Yeah, you've obviously cared a lot for me since the day you killed me." I glared at him, and he death-glared back.

"Idiot." Mephiles muttered.

"Jerk!" I yelled back.

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Bas-" He was about to yell at me again, but he was cut off by Silver Telling us to 'SHUT UP!'

"Fine." We both answered at the same time. I turned to look at Ivo to only to see him with a cute smile.

"I guess we should get going, Silver, Nazo." Mephiles opened the door.

"Sure, okay." Nazo walked out, I didn't really care, He's always like that. That's why we're best friends.

"Are you coming, Silver?" Mephiles asked,

"He can go whenever he wants." I answered angrily.

"In a sec." Silver replied.

"Nice meeting you, Ivo." Mephiles was about to close the door.

"Yeah, you too." Ivo nodded to him. But before Mephiles closed the door, I yelled "Bitch" at him. He was about to yell something back, but Silver told us to "Shut up!" again, then he closed the door.

"Finally, I thought that guy would never shut up." I sighed.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Ivo asked me.

"Well, I don't actually know…" I said.

"Guess it's time for me to go then." Silver said and he stood up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, making me blush.

"Love you." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on his lips too.

"Love you too~" Silver replied as he turned to leave. I glanced at Ivo, and I could see a hurt and sad expression on his face. I really want to ask him what was wrong, but I decided not to. Ivo was just staring at me and I kind of was too… Could this be… love? Chaos, I hope not…

(A/N)- {So yeah, I decided to work on this story because I had free time,review please, and Thanks to Biagotmilkandjelly for proof-reading this chapter =)}

{Edited by: Biagotmilkandjelly on dA and fanfiction }


	5. Why do I feel like this?

**Forbidden Love-**

**Chapter 5= Why do I feel like this**

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

I am finally out of the hospital, when I got out…. All of my friends were there waiting talking with each other.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled while waving, I got everyone's attention

"Sonikku!" Amy came running to me, but I dodge

"I think she's going to send me back to hospital!"

I then went to hug all of my friends; I know it's weird but I was looking for Ivo but he wasn't here. Wait a sec… I should be looking for Silver not Ivo

"Hey Sonic" Nazo says while hugging me, I hugged back.

"Hi, where's Silver?" I looked around until I finally find him

"There" Nazo pointed behind me

"Hey Sonic "Silver said while kissing me on the lips

"_This doesn't feel right… What happen to the love I use to have for you?" _I thought

"I love you" Silver told me

"M-me…too"

Ivo was walking towards me,

"Hey Ivo buddy" I went to him a hugged him tightly and he hugged me tightly too.

I never felt so happy to see someone and I never wanted to let go.

I secretly nuzzled him, I think he blushed he was getting warm.

"Hello Sonic, it's great to see you again" Ivo broke the hug

"Yeah" I notice Silver was staring at us with jealously in his eyes

"So how you been" I asked Ivo trying to ignore Silver staring at us

"Um good" Ivo then come close to my ear and whispered in my ear;

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, another time, because I can see that Silver getting jealous"

I blushed feeling his warm breath next to my face; somehow I manage to say,

"Yeah I guess your right" We pulled always from each other

"It time for me and Sonic to get going" Silver pulled me by my hand away from Ivo

"But I didn't even get to say my hi and byes" I protested

"I don't care"

I whispered "Geez what a bitch must be because of the pregnancy thing"

"Did you say something, Sonic?" Silver tighten his grip on my wrist

"No I think you might be hearing things" I snickered

"What was that?" Silver tighten it even more which became more painful

"Nothing, nothing"

Sometimes Silver can be a bitch cause of the pregnancy but he never got jealous whenever I talked to someone, but since I stared to talk to Ivo he really became a real bitch.

I don't know if I still love him like the day we first meet and even if I don't I have to be with him he has my kid in his tummy.

I just hope he doesn't find out that I'm pregnant cause then he'll really freak out then. Then I don't know what I'll do then…

I don't know why I feel like this it feels weird and love can be complicated…

I really think I feel something else for Ivo than just a minor crush or friendship…

_**(A/N)= Well I took a while to finally to update but I finally did it he-he so enjoy the chapter and please review. I was working on other fan fiction that I will not be posting on fan fiction I just write them for fun or bored so I'll started working more on this story I had such a writer's block -_-**_


End file.
